Cargo carrying vehicles often include a deck upon which the cargo is supported. The cargo supporting deck must have sufficient strength to support the loads that result from the cargo being supported thereon without sustaining permanent deformation or damage. Components used for deck pieces of such cargo carrying vehicles may also sustain damage due to being crushed or deformed by concentrated forces produced by the cargo that is being carried. The deck pieces that make up a cargo supporting deck may also represent a substantial portion of the weight of the cargo carrying vehicle.
Cargo carrying vehicles and the cargo supporting decks thereof may benefit from improvements.